Eternal Snow
by Kurai neko
Summary: [Naruto x Sasuke] Alargó su mano, pero no consiguió alcanzar la del chico. Lo llamó, pero nada salió de su garganta reseca.


Hola de nuevo!! Visto que mi anterior fic tuvo aceptación, creo, me he decidido a escribir otro.  
No sé que saldrá de aquí, no tengo mucho pensado, raro en mi, que me gusta tener mis fics esquematizados antes de empezar a escribirlos.  
Tampoco sé claramente si lo dejaré en un oneshot o lo continuaré... vamos, que no sé na de na.

De todas formas, espero que les guste.

Disclaimers: ... tengo que decirlo? .. juo... Sasuke no es mío (es de Naruto, no? Aunque no importa, algún día me colaré y haremos un trío... TOT!!!), Naruto tampoco es mío... y definitivamente esto no lo hago con ánimo de lucro. Sólo lo hago para que la gente me deje comentarios y de esa forma aumentar mi ego... em... n-ñU!!

Avisos: .. lo de antes era broma o.o .. xP .. A parte de eso, este fic contiene, de momento shônen ai (relaciones sentimentales, o intentos de, entre chicos). Y la autora se ha dado un atracón de chocolate antes de escribir, así que esperad de todo!! O-O!!

----

**Eternal Snow**

Prólogo

_El viento azotaba su cara y la nieve que lo acompañaba le quemaba la piel, además de impedirle la visibilidad.  
Caminaba lentamente, creando una herida abierta en la cubierta blanca de la tierra.  
La nieve le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, y cada paso era una lucha que tomar en serio._

_Sólo estaba abrigado por un pantalón claro, que le tapaba poco más allá de la mitad del muslo y una camisa negra de cuello ancho y manga corta.  
Sentía los músculos entumecidos y se abrazaba a si mismo, con la esperanza de conservar un poco de calor._

_Por la poca luminosidad debía de ser casi de noche, aunque con aquellas nubes, no podía asegurarlo.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente llevaba caminando, pero cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo hallar el final de sus huellas._

_Miró hacia delante, usando su mano cortada por el frío como visera.  
Los árboles sin hojas que hacía rato había visto delante suya, parecían igual de distantes.  
La oscuridad avanzaba más rápido que él._

_Intentó aumentar la marcha._

_Respiraba fuertemente, se había caído un par de veces, pero siempre se levantaba torpemente.  
Cada vez estaba más magullado. Ya no sabía que le dolía y que no._

_Se tropezó otra vez._

_Gimió frustrado, apoyándose con una mano y agarrándose del costado con la otra. _

Había algo ahí. Delante de él.

_Subió la mirada, siguiendo hacia arriba aquella mancha naranja._

_Parecía que entre él y aquel ser no había nieve, aunque su vista estaba nublada por el cansancio, podía ver perfectamente sus rasgos.  
La mirada brillante y la sonrisa zorruna. Y una mano extendida y abierta hacia él. Preparada para socorrerlo, lista para ayudarlo a levantarse._

_Un acceso de tos lo hizo doblarse y cerrar los ojos. Sentado sobre sus rodillas en la nieve, sus manos se habían movido, una sobre el corazón, tomando la camisa y otra sobre la boca, que pronto se tiñó de rojo.  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, él seguía allí. Esperando._

_Alargó su mano, pero no consiguió alcanzar la del chico._

_Lo llamó, pero nada salió de su garganta reseca._

_Intentó gritar, pero lo único que consiguió fue toser de nuevo._

_La imagen que se dibujaba delante suya perdió color y luminosidad, volviéndose cada vez más oscura.  
No podía alcanzarlo. Ya no podía alcanzarlo. _

Sintió un mareo y otro acceso de tos, manchando esta vez no sólo su mano, sino también la blanca nieve, con su sangre.

_Después... nada._

_Lo siguiente que vio fue una brillante mañana._

_Una explanada nevada._

_Un chico tirado en la nieve._

_No se movía._

_Seguramente estaba muerto._

----

... No me maten!! .. Mientras escribía se me ocurrió como continuarlo non!! Por eso por ahora lo dejo así.  
Espero tener pronto la continuación, aunque conmigo nunca se sabe... pero de momento tengo tiempo y me lo estoy tomando bastante en serio .. xD ..

No, no todos mis fics son angst, aunque no es mi culpa que tenga la temporada de escribir angst .. n-nu

:) Nos vemos prontoooo!!

Ja ne! ;P


End file.
